<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Bit More. by Miss Hiraya (Miss_Hiraya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266833">Just a Little Bit More.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss%20Hiraya'>Miss Hiraya (Miss_Hiraya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pandesal and mamon chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dads!ship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Let me indulge myself at 1AM, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sejosh - Freeform, also drabble(?), thank you, unbetaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss%20Hiraya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tired, sore, and heavy- but Sejun thought he managed pretty well on his own. He had to. His alpha husband wasn't there to soothe his whines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pandesal and mamon chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Bit More.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, yes. Fluff and domesticity. I am a firm believer that SeJosh loves it lowkey. Also, yes, nobody asked for omegaverse!SeJosh but I did. So I might as well satisfy my own cravings ;_;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could be noon, or evening Sejun didn't know nor particularly cared. He had a lot going through today, starting with a whole morning of throwing up in the sink to his stomach deciding that eating was an impossibility. His whole body felt sore, and he felt especially heavy. The world felt extensively wobbly, too.</p><p>His mother told him it was a normal thing in their bloodline. Omegas in their family were quite tortured in their pregnancies, especially when carrying multiples.</p><p>And oh, of course. Because his alpha had a healthy line of twin pups to quadruplets, Josh and Sejun as a mated couple was quite a journey.</p><p>The omega was accepting of his fate, although not entirely with enough calm. He has his moods even before, and now it's just worse. There were many times he lashed out towards people, and more so with his own alpha. </p><p>Well, they were a miracle of a couple to begin with- but the pregnancy definitely made things even more '<em>fun</em>'.</p><p>Josh was off to work today, as he should be since they're preparing a home for five in about a month now. Sejun understood, he did. He's been feeling nothing but a big weight to everyone trying to help lately- and it's another hard pill he swallowed for a while now. So he understood, and tried to bear everything as much as he could.</p><p>Today though, Ken arrived earlier to drop off some homemade food before he had to go back to work, too. It was such a sweet gesture, but he didn't have the heart to tell the younger that he couldn't even think of eating without heaving. </p><p>So he laid down in bed, with just a couple of biscuits and a glass of water to last him the day. He could be laying there in his nest for days and he probably wouldn't notice. After all he's a bit busy trying to calm the little olives in his belly. He was tired, sore, and heavy- but Sejun thought he managed pretty well on his own. He had to. His alpha husband wasn't there to soothe his whines.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
This was exactly how Josh found his husband and very pregnant omega: in his nest in the middle of their bed, sweaty and asleep with a frown on his face despite the cold airconditioner. Josh at one time would find this another quirk of Sejun being pregnant hilarious, being able to withstand tundra temperatures, but seeing his omega's face like that easily crumpled his heart.</p><p>Ken told him earlier at work that Sejun didn't look too well, and that as usual the older omega didn't deign to say anything despite it. At once, he drove back. It's barely afternoon.</p><p>He passed by the kitchen, seeing the untouched bag of food. At the bedroom, he finally could see why.</p><p>Josh silently trudged to the bed, careful not to wake up his husband. Sejun barely had good rests in between everything so this was a miracle. However, as always Sejun responded to his mere presence and woke within a single blink.</p><p>Bleary, red-rimmed eyes greeted him under the long lashes. They focused on Josh easily, and at once a soft but confused smile etched into his face. Josh took no time to get into the bed, still in his work clothes and all, just to wrap himself around his precious half. Sejun could be twice as big, but he would still shrink and fit just rightly so in his alpha's big, strong arms.</p><p>"Day's pretty fast.." Sejun drowsily mumbled, humming when Josh found his neck and they scented each other.</p><p>"I went home early. It's just around lunch, love." Josh answered honestly as he rubbed circles onto the omega's waist and on his belly.</p><p>Sejun pulled back slightly, even more confused and adorably so. "You took off work again??"</p><p>Josh could be guilty, or he could argue. It wont do any good for his omega in pain though so he just shrugged, "I missed you four,"</p><p>"Liar.." he blushed, nonetheless.</p><p>When Josh kissed his lips open-mouthed, Sejun  readily melted and returned the gesture. The omega didn't say anything but it was clear that his mere presence did things to him. The way he shakily clung to the alpha desperately was almost heartbreaking.</p><p>The omega sighed into the kiss, already feeling himself getting sentimental. Josh kissed him on the forehead before tucking his head under his chin. "Ken's worried."</p><p>"I knew it."</p><p>"Hey, hey." Josh placated immediately by kissing the furrowed brows and tucking the stray hairs on his face. "We all are, and yet you never say anything."</p><p>Sejun's fingers threaded carefully on the other's shirt, trying to find words. "I.. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm fine. This is normal."</p><p>"You're carrying three human beings, Paulo, you're allowed to not be fine." Josh gently pushed a reminder.</p><p>Sejun huffed, rolling his eyes and burying his head on the alpha's shoulder. "I hate being a deadweight, you know that."</p><p>".. And I thought we already went past that.." Josh sighed, tilting the other's  chin up. His eyes were soft as he tried catching the omega's downcast look. "Paulo, love.. Look at me?"</p><p>Sejun would always fall for that voice, of course.</p><p>"You're literally doing all the hardwork here, love. We're only worried because you don't like us to help. Even me. Please let us help?"</p><p>"… What do you want me to say?"</p><p>Josh smiled. The question was done petulantly, stubbornly still, but at least he made a progress of trying to get his strong, wonderful husband to open up.</p><p>"Well, for a start.. How do you feel?"</p><p>Sejun nibbled on his lips for a while longer before answering. "It's petty."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>Taking one step further, Josh began carding his fingers through the other's hair. It's getting long again, but he kind of likes having enough to hold and caress to. Like magic, Sejun closed his eyes and purred in pure bliss like a giant, overgrown cat.</p><p>"Hurts.. Everywhere. I woke up today just throwing my guts out and I dont feel like eating. I've been nauseous the whole day and our olives are probably playing basketball inside. In short, I feel shitty, Josh. Very shitty."</p><p><br/>
Josh swallowed heavily. All of that at once would make any other person less than calm as his husband. But Sejun is different. He had the habit of keeping things to himself. He could be whining at the smallest inconveniences, but when it counted, he'd silently endure anything without anybody noticing.</p><p>And as much as he loved that side of him- strong, independent and resilient-Josh was terrified to his bones that he would be useless when his mate is going through something like this. He promised to be a good alpha husband and mate to him, and this wasn't it.</p><p>"Love..."</p><p>"See? It sounds petty. Mom already told me this was normal and I only have one month left anyway, so I shouldn't be complaining. I know it'll be worth it…"</p><p><br/>
"I'll tell Jah to come over today. You okay with a dextrose, right?"</p><p>"Yes? I mean, I don't mind but that kid already has too much on his plate, come on Josh-"</p><p><br/>
"I'm pretty sure he's just stopping himself from dragging you to the hospital just so he could hover over you at this rate, Paulo."</p><p>"Still, that's a stretch. Can I just sleep? I mean.. You're home now. See?" He grabbed both hands and laid it on his stomach under his loose clothes. Josh flailed for a second before he could feel the slightest movement against his palm. Sejun grinned, "We're calmer now that Daddy's here. We'll be fine."</p><p><br/>
The intimacy of the moment got to him and it almost struck him teary-eyed. "Paulo, I know you can flirt like nobody's business…"</p><p>"Is it working?" He beamed, putting cold hands onto Josh's cheeks.</p><p>"You're lucky I love you."</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>"But still, you need to have something in. I'll call Jah and no, you won't convince me otherwise this time, love." Josh smiled, leaning to the touch even as Sejun visibly pouted.</p><p>"It's just as you said," Josh pressed a kiss to his palm, while rubbing Sejun's belly. "Just one month more.. Will you let me take care of you, please?"</p><p>"… You already take care of me better than anyone else, Josh."</p><p><br/>
"But loveee.."</p><p>"Yes, yes I know. Fine. Quit that face already. I'm serious though, can we just sleep for now? I think I'll have better dreams now that my big human heater is back." Sejun wriggled himself just closer to Josh and tangled their legs together. Josh fought back a flinch against the other's cold feet.</p><p>All Josh could pay attention to was Sejun's bright and soft smile directed at him. Not for the first time, he was struck with the realization of how he was just damn lucky to have one John Paulo Nase-Santos as his husband and mate, and father to three of their future kids.</p><p>"Fine, let's go to sleep. Close your eyes now."</p><p>"Yey~" a small victory voice made Josh giggle.</p><p>"Dork. Love you, <em>Mamon</em>."</p><p>"Love you, <em>Pandesal~</em> Good night!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for passing by!</p><p>Happy SeJosh sailing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>